Esguince RE-UPLOAD
by Shun Atika
Summary: Dan se hace un esguince y Phil tendrá que cuidarlo. No es un gran resumen,pero tampoco es una gran historia. He cambiado los fallos que había en el anterior y ahora ya está completo
Un ruido resonó por toda la casa . Phil corrió hasta el foco del ruido,la cocina. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Dan tirado en el suelo. Él ayudó a Dan a levantarse. Parecía bien,a excepción de una pequeña herida en la ceja y que cojeaba de un pie

-Vamos al médico-le obligó Phil,Dan solo asintió como respuesta  
Se pusieron las chaquetas y fueron hasta el hospital,Dan apoyándose en el hombro de Phil. Cuando llegaron le hicieron unas pruebas y lo llevaron al traumatólogo . Un hombre muy agradable con perilla. Le diagnosticaron un esguince y le vendaron el pie. Phil lo ayudó a volver a casa. Phil lo tumbó en el sofá  
-Bueno,un mes así, ¿crees que sobrevivirás?-preguntó Phil  
Dan al ver esa mirada azul se quedó helado, aunque luego reaccionó  
-S-si-tartamudeó  
¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, solo era Phil, había estado millones de veces con él, solos, en una misma habitación y no se había puesto tan nervioso. Todo empeoró cuando Phil cogió a Dan y lo cargó como si estuvieran recién casados. Al sentir la cara de Phil tan cerca se sonrojó

¿ Tienes fiebre?-preguntó Phil preocupado, poniéndole la mano en la frente  
Las manos de Phil. Nunca había pensado en ellas. A diferencia de las suyas eran suaves. Se pudo imaginar las manos de Phil abrazándole, acariciándole y... .Se retiró de la cabeza esas ideas. ¿En qué estaba pensando?Tendría que hablarlo muy seriamente con Louise si seguía así  
-No,estoy bien Phil-murmuró Dan. Phil sonrió  
Phil lo acostó en la cama  
-De todas formas yo me encargaré de cuidarte hasta que te cures  
Phil le acomodó la almohada a Dan, le tapó con una manta y le acercó el portátil  
-Voy a hacer la comida,si necesitas algo me llamas-dijo mientras salía por la puerta  
Dan se quedó solo en la habitación. Encendió el ordenador y se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué le atraía tanto Phil?,¿por qué justo ahora?Eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Cuando se encendió el ordenador empezó a buscar información. Después de buscar y rebuscar en un montón de páginas, encontró una página interesante. Pero justo cuando la iba a abrir, entró Phil con un cuenco en la mano. Dan cerró la pestaña.  
-¿Qué veías,Dan?-preguntó Phil sentándose en la esquina de la cama, procurando no hacer daño a Dan  
-¡Nada!-exclamó nervioso-cosas para mi nuevo video  
-¡Oh!¿Y de qué va a ser?-preguntó Phil clavando sus ojos zafiro en los marrones de Dan  
-Esto...-tartamudeó Dan-¡Es secreto!Ya lo verás¡  
-Emm... ¿Vale?-dudó-Por cierto te he hecho una sopa. Abre la boca  
Dan se sonrojó  
-Phil,me he hecho un esguince en el pie,todavía puedo comer solo-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada  
-Lo sé,pero me gusta cuidarte-respondió pasándole la mano dulcemente por el pelo  
Phil empezó a dar de comer a Dan. Él,por su parte,se sentía realmente bien por ser el foco de atención de Phil. Cuando acabó,el ojiazul le dio sus medicinas y se fue. Cuando Phil salió por la puerta Dan volvió a abrir el portátil,buscó otra vez la pestaña que había cerrado. Cuando la encontró volvió a entrar. Cuando leyó lo que ponía se quedo sin habla. Amor. Dan volvió a releer la página,incapaz de quitarse esa palabra de la cabeza. Al final se rindió. La página podría estar confundida. Al fin y al cabo no toda la información en Internet es real,pero...¿y si se estaba confundiendo él?¿Y si realmente era amor?Siguió pensando en eso. Realmente no se podría decir que sabía lo que era el amor,no había salido con mucha gente y la mayoría solo le atraían físicamente. No como Phil. Él era diferente,había algo en él que realmente le atraía. Era un chico muy dulce,si se lo proponía,amable y ,¿para qué engañarse?,feo no era. Dan agitó violentamente la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas. Dan,él es Phil,tu mejor amigo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él,en sus ojos azules,su sonrisa tranquilizadora,su pelo volvió a entrar por la puerta  
-Dan,has visto mi...Oh aquí está-dijo estirándose para coger su móvil,con la mala suerte de tropezarse con el bordillo de la cama y caer encima de Dan,con ambos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de Dan.  
Dan se sonrojó,pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Escucharon una puerta abrirse y Louise asomó por la puerta  
-Hola chicos-dijo con una sonrisa,aunque pronto cambió su expresión-Bueno...si interrumpo algo...yo me voy  
Dan se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle dado una copia de llaves a Louise. Esta por su parte se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse con cara de trauma  
-Louise...te...te lo podemos explicar-dijo Phil saliendo detrás de ella  
-No necesito que me expliquéis cómo se hace eso.  
-¡LOUISE!-gritó Dan al escucharla-Phil solo se había caído  
-¿En serio?-preguntó mirando a Phil a los ojos  
Phil asintió  
-Tendré que creeros-suspiró-Bueno,y ¿qué tal estás,Dan?-preguntó volviendo a la habitación  
-Mejor,pero, ¿quién te lo ha contado?-miró al Phil. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros  
-Una madre lo sabe todo-respondió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo y lo abrazaba  
-Pero si tú no eres mi madre  
-¡Cállate!Me había quedado precioso-dijo la rubia mirándole amenazadoramente  
-Vale,vale,pero por favor deja de abrazarme tan fuerte,no puedo respirar-dijo esto último en un susurro ahogado  
Louise dejo de abrazarlo y simplemente se sentó en su cama. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre temas sin mucha importancia. Cuando empezó a anochecer Louise se fue,pero antes le dijo algo al oído a Phil que hizo que se sonrojara. Dan le fue a preguntar qué le había dicho,pero Louise ya se había ido y se habían quedado solos. Phil se tumbó al lado de Dan. Dan le hizo espacio,mientras se acercó la cara. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. Solo se escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones acelerados  
-Dan-lo llamó-Te tenía que preguntar algo  
-Lo que quieras,Phil-clavó sus ojos en los de Phil  
El ojiazul acercó sus labios a los de Dan y lo besó. Dan se quedó estático,pero empezó a corresponderle. Los labios de Phil eran suaves,cálidos y tiernos. Phil mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Dan pidiendo entrar. Dan abrió la boca y entrelazó la lengua con la de Phil. Dan colocó su mano en la nuca de Phil, acariciando el suave pelo negro. Phil por su parte puso la suya en la cadera de Dan. Ambos se separaron para tomar aire. Dan se recostó en el pecho de Phil  
-¿Esto significa que estamos juntos?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos  
-Para siempre-respondió Phil buscando un nuevo beso

Espero que os haya gustado. Esto comenzó siendo un reto y luego me pregunté, ¿y por qué no subirlo?Bueno y como siempre mandadme reviews, favs y etc...que siempre me ayudan mucho


End file.
